Telravarn
Telravarn in his most prominent iteration, is the head of the Agency of the Olmak and arguably the most influential individual in the multiverse. History Telravarn has always been an immensely clever individual throughout his iterations in the multiverse, but his version in the Vudrai Nui Alternate Universe seems to have been somehow the greatest of these--or he was the first to rise after the fall of a prior great version. Either way, Telravarn of Vudrai Nui would shape the course of the multiverse over the course of his very long life. Telravarn was born (as he almost always is) a few hundred years before the Core War. By the time the Core War and Shattering occurred, he had reached maturity and was already making plans to expand his power beyond the planet. The universe's history transpired much as it would normally except that Mata Nui did not reunite the planet when defeating Makuta. Nonetheless, the inhabitants of Bara, Bota, and Aqua Magna developed space travel to a point where crossing the gaps became quickly accessible. The universe progressed peacefully, due to complications in integrating the nanotech into Magnan society (much less connecting the Magnans of the three planetoids), Spherus Magna fell to ruin and its people were desperate to survive. When a great warlord rose up, promising a new era of glory, victory, and power for the countless denizens of the planet, many followed him and the planet was plunged into fateful chaos as the largest war since the Core War ravaged the planet. New space technologies were introduced for this war and the battles soon spread to neighboring planets and planet systems. The warlord was quite successful in these battles and his schemes rapidly grew such that he desired the conquest of whole universes. However, a faction drawing elements from both nanotech and Magnan races emerged from the opposing factions led by none other than Telravarn. Due to the clever tactics employed by their leader as well as seven others would result in the overthrow of the great warlord. From there, with the planets in ruins and any hopes of returning to life before the war dashed, Telravarn declared the formation of the Agency of the Olmak, an organization to stop all multiversal threats and guard the universes wherever a danger may arise. Taking a seat in Aqua Magna of the Vudrai Nui Universe, the Agency spread its influence across reality, fulfilling its calling and compiling the most comprehensive database on individuals and universes recorded in the multiverse's history. The Agency often stopped reoccurring threats such as the Lykos in their prime or cutting down dangerous multiversal singularities on their warpath. When that was finished, the Agency would reach out to a universe and help it rebuild (assuming it isn't past the point of no return), further spreading their influence. At times, when multiversal threats were rising to dangerous levels as with Shadowmaster or uniting with each other as with the Soulshredders, Telravarn often directly headed the Agency's efforts against them both to claim glory for himself but also because he was often the only one with the cleverness to handle them. Each time to date he has been successful. However, as time went on and millions of years passed, the Vudrai Nui reached old age and began to collapse. Desperate to keep it alive, the Agency took to drawing resources from younger universes in order to sustain it and their pocket universe where they had established Crossroad Station. This style of existence, was not unprecedented, however. In fact, it drew influence from what now-Baron Telravarn and his fellow barons had come to do ever since they neared the end of their normal lifespans. Telravarn, realizing that he could not risk losing everything he had built for himself by dying in old age, abducted one of his parallels from another universe and had the Great Beings him to make himself young again. Astonished by the success of his endeavor, Telravarn started collecting himselves from all across the multiverse in order to reverse his aging, something the other barons took to doing as well. In time Telravarn even tapped the dead bodies of multiversal threats to add to his strength in ways his parallels could not. This cycle would continue for millions of years with countless parallels sacrificed for the sake of the Vudrai Nui iteration. Sometimes a parallel would narrowly escape the reckoning; once one fled inside the Great Spirit Robot as it launched, seeking aid with a Makuta rising in power in the hopes that the two of them could accumulate enough power and overthrow the Vudrai iteration upon his return; it was not successful, however, and the parallel was killed anyway. Because Erevayx had seen what he was not meant to see, Telravarn would order his execution by Vulf, even though Erevayx usually proved to be a nonthreat in the Agency's eyes (despite the terror he causes). Vulf would later go on into the V Osade story resulting in a chain reaction that would later come back to bite him. These trips after parallels are the only time he emerges from his isolated chamber at the top of the Vudrai Nui tower. When the Kritor Empire began rising to prominence, Telravarn held off on intervening, even ordering his Agency to wait as the Kritors had never risen before in the multiverse to date. Instead, the Agency let the Empire fester, growing to encompass its entire universe even as the Agency kept its eye on them through Agent Krivosh and others. Unfortunately, the Kritors captured Krivosh and learned of the Agency's existence. As both organizations prepared to face off for the first time against opponents of equal power, Telravarn toyed with the idea of emerging to lead the Agency again and claim glory against their new opponents. Abilities and Traits Being Glatorian, Telravarn has no natural powers of his own; however, due to frequent modifications over the years (mainly stemming from implants drawn from dead multiversal threats), the Baron has developed some unnatural traits such as the ability to use Kanohi. Upon realizing he had such a power, he immediately took his foremost trophy, the Kanohi of the warlord of Vudrai Nui and donned it. This, the Mask of Power-Reversal, gave him the ability to turn powers on their users, inverse the powers, and even direct it elsewhere. The Baron is cold and clever and didn't meet his intellectual equal until squaring off against multiversal threats who had risen to similar interdimensional prominence as he had. Even then, Telravarn often found ways to exploit the disadvantages of his enemies' powers and tools. As such, he is disappointed deep-down that his career has been so successful as he privately wishes for a challenge. Telravarn isn't very philosophical however, only enough that he realizes that everything he has built is meaningless if he dies of old age. As such, beings like Polemistis and Krevator are wiser by far, despite striving for similar vast ambitions. Appearances * ''An Exercise in Futility'' * ''Oblivion's Game''